This invention relates to improvements in a pneumatic system consisting of an air pump, air-passage switching means, operating components and air pipes connecting those together, and more particularly to a pressure smoothing means for smoothing surge pressure being discharged from the air pump in the pneumatic system.
In general, the air pressure being discharged from an air pump surges at a considerably large amplitude. Thus, when such an air pressure is intact introduced to an operating component by way of an air-pressure switching means such as a valve and the like, then not only the air-passage switching means but also the operating components produce abnormal sound and vibration, and hence being about air leakage from air sealing portions thereof due to the aforesaid vibration, thus leading to trouble in a valve or operating components. Accordingly, it has been long desired to provide means for smoothing to a maximum extent the air surge-pressure being applied through a pneumatic circuit.